zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Retro-Gaming-Expert
Ein herzliches Willkommen auf meiner persönlichen Seite. Das du Informationen zu mir haben willst und meiner bescheidenen Seite Aufmerksamkeit schenkst, ist mir eine Ehre. Wie ich auf Videospiele bzw. Zelda gekommen bin? Nun, das ist eine lange Geschichte, doch ich werde mir dir Zeit nehmen sie dir zu erzählen. Wie alles begann: Das ich das Wort Videospiel überhaupt kenne habe ich wohl meinem großen Bruder zu verdanken. Schon als kleines Mädchen war ich ein äußert neugieriges und abenteuerlustiges Kind. Eines Tages ging ich also nachmittags in sein Zimmer. Dort befand sich er und einer seiner Freunde. Und da war sie! Neben dem Fernseher, im quadratischen, orangefarbenen Design, mit dem wundervollen Rauschen: Die Nintendo Gamecube! Der wohl magischste Kubus meines Lebens, der mich seit fortan viele Jahre faszinieren sollte. Das allererste Spiel was ich darauf sah war Mario Party 6, ein wunderbares Laune-Macher-Spiel, das am meisten im Multiplayer Spaß macht und bei dem Lächeln Pflicht war. Zwar durfte ich lange Zeit nur zuschauen, doch während dieser Zeit lernte ich viel und lachte bei jedem Witz herzlich mit. Die ersten Anfänge: Das SNES & der Gameboy Die ersten richtigen Konsolen, die von mir genutzt wurden waren das Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) und der Gameboy Color. Zwar fing ich mit dem uralten Super Gameboy an, freundete mich aber so erst richtig mit dem farbenfrohen Gameboy Color an. Der Grund? Pokémon - Silberne Edition. Kein Spiel der Welt habe ich als Kind mehr geliebt als dieses und es ist bis heute eines meiner absoluten Lieblingsspiele. Da ich zudem ein großer Fan des Pokémon-Franchises bin, war dies ein besonderer Teil für mich, denn es war mein Erster. Trotzdem schade um die erste Generation. Die Grafik, besonders die wundervoll komponierte Musik, die sagenhafte Storyline, die lebensfrohen Kreaturen, names Pokémon, und die einfach eindrucksvolle Reise eroberten damals mein Herz im Sturm... Weitere Klassiker für mich waren: Super Mario Land, Super Mario Land 2, Pokémon Gelb (nachher), Zelda: Links Awakening (nachher). Auf dem SNES begann für mich die erste Begegnung mit dem Jump' N 'Run mit dem hochgelobten Super Mario World. Dort hörte ich zum allerersten Mal vom rot-blau-bekleideten und sprunghaftem Super-Klempner Mario Mario und seinem Bruder Luigi Mario. Auch Yoshi trat von dort an in mein Leben. Das Spielen machte mir unheimlichen Spaß und von der Super Mario-Serie geht einfach eine unbeschreibliche Sympathie aus! Weitere SNES-Perlen meiner Kindheit: Super Mario All Stars, Donkey Kong Country 1 & 2 Nintendo DS, die Wii und die Zeit des Gamecubes Eine lange Zeit später beschäftigte ich mit weiteren Spielen, nun auf dem Gamecube. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren Mario Party 6 & 7 meine Lieblingsspiele, aber auch Super Mario Sunshine begeisterte mein Herz und gab dem Wort Video-Spielen durch die 3D-Atmosphäre eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Auch der DS ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und die zwei Bildschirme faszinierten mich erneut durch das unique Touchpen-, Top- und Touchscreen-System. Auf diese Zeit bin ich besonders stolz, denn hier begneten mir Spiele die mich begeisterten und als besonders galten. Unteranderm: Pokémon - Diamant Edition, Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D und - last but not least - Super Mario 64 DS Auch die Wii und vorallem die Wii U brachten mir nicht nur ein bewegliches Spiele-Erlebnis sondern auch ein Gefühl von Emotionalität und Rührseligkeit der modernen Games. Hier lernte ich übrigens durch eine Kollegin meine Lieblings-Mario-Teile kennen: Super Mario Galaxy 1 & 2 Sonstige Lieblings-Games: Crash Bandicoot 1, 3 & 4, Spyro 1,2 & 3 The Legend of Zelda - Der Beginn einer Leidenschaft Mein allererstes Zelda überhaupt war Zelda: Links Awakening. Jedoch hatte ich als Kind nie eine richtige Beziehung zu dem Spiel, da ich es nur bis zum ersten Tempel schaffte und erst nach 10 Jahren erfolgreich durchspielen konnte. Somit weigerte ich mich es als mein erstes Zelda anzuerkennen. Erst nach besagten Jahren lernte ich auch diesen Teil zu schätzen. Mein richtiges, eher ersteres Zelda war Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Lange Zeit brauchte ich um es durchzuspielen und der Cartoon-Look sagte mir auch nur teils zu. Richtig flashen konnte mich letztendlich dieser Teil nicht, schön gemacht war er aber trotzdem alle Male. Als ich die Zelda-Reihe schon beinahe zu vergessen schien kam meine Rettung in letzter Stunde und weckte meine Begeisterung zu Zelda von Kopf bis Fuß. Der Verantworliche: Zelda: Twilight Princess. Durch einen netten Freund ist es in meinen Besitz gelangt und seither mein allerliebstes Zelda. Von der Atmosphäre, von den Dungeons bis zur Grafik entsprach alles meinen Vorstellungen und überbietete diese sogar.Das nächste Zelda was mich auch nur annähernd flashen konnte wie Twilight Princess war Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. Ich verstand nun, weshalb Viele diesen N64-Klassiker als legendär bezeichneten. Einen drauf setzte aber noch das malerische und mythische Zelda: Skyward Sword für mich. Meine Top 10 Zelda-Spiele. Ich unterscheide hier bei zwischen Höhenperspektive-Zeldas und 3D-Zeldas, für eine gerechtere Bewertung. 3D-Zeldas: # The Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess # The Legend of Zelda - Skyward Sword # The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time 3D # The Legend of Zelda - Wind Waker HD # The Legend of Zelda - Majora's Mask 3D Höhenperspektive-Zeldas: # The Legend of Zelda - A Link Between Worlds # The Legend of Zelda - A Link To The Past # The Legend of Zelda - Minish Cap # The Legend of Zelda - Oracle of Seasons & Ages # The Legend of Zelda - The Original